compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Keibak Aruu
Keibak Aruu is currently a Jedi Knight being trained in the Jedi Order. Formerly he was the head of Galactic Corporation, the King of Lotide, Governor of Dathomir and a Sith trainee known as Darth Cypher Early Life Well, believe it or not, I was born on the planet Dathomir. My parents, Maila Aruu (mother), and father Krucek Aruu, originally born in Corellia, were researching a a small tribe on Dathomir. During their research, my mother became pregnant with me, it was their that I was born. A few days after I was born, a tribe of force sensitive witch sisters attacked our small tribe. Most died, the others escaped along with me and my family. We ran and we found refuge on Bespin. Their we lived for about 2 years. My father would deliver legal spice from and to Bespin to several other systems and planets, mainly to the planet Chazwa. After those two years, my parents were divorced. And my father ended up marrying someone on Naboo. I haven t seen my father or heard from him since. I heard from some contacts, that has a step son (Son of his wife). That s all I know of him and his family. Me and my mother moved to Corellia. She also remarried. He specialized in R + D and repairing Weapons, ships, and facilities. That s where I picked up those traits. His name was Doren Han. A really good guy. When I was ten, we all moved to Tatooine, where my mother and step-father decided to retire and open up a small business shop repairing ships. When I was fifteen, I had decided that I wanted to move away and do something for myself, I wanted to explore and become adventurous. My parents didn t like the idea, but they agreed to it in the end. I needed to go on this journey of Self discovery. I hitched a ride on a ship with some of the pilots in the spaceport. I went as far as Ithor. There I met a group of smugglers. I was asked if I wanted to join them, so I did. I had to earn some credits some how. There was were I learned my trading, leadership, diplomacy and flight skills. While I was away, my parents had a baby girl and called her Gysha Han. She is now nine years old as of SWC Date Year 9. Vixnor Arena and my Special Abilities After an attack from an Imperial ship, our fleet of smugglers were badly depleated and I was let go of due to the fact that they couldn t afford to pay me. I was then dropped off on the planet Coruscant when I was twenty-two. I had been living there, in the slums. I met a group of gamblers and fighters there. In a certain Valley on Coruscant, there used to be fighting tournaments, and I would gamble on those tournaments. I don t really know what that alley s real name was, but becouse there were fighting tournaments in the old fighting form of Vixnor, we called it the Vixnor Arena. After gambling off all my credits, I needed a job somewhere. One of my connections had gotten me to post that I needed a job. That was when President Venom Kazvar had contacted me and offered me a job at Horizon Security Corporation. But after learning of the treacherous acts of Venom Kazvar and of all his illegal activity, I resigned from HC. Distrought, I became lost. I returned to the Vixnor Arena to learn to master the art of Vixnor fighting. It was there when I had learned that I had special... abilities. As I continued to fight in the tournaments, I improved. I became better. I was coping with my special abilities, making me anticipate my opponents every move. I was faster, STRONGER! And I was starting to win. I had started off 0 and 4 and eventually ended my career with a 32 and 4 career record, becoming the 4 time champion of the tournament and a legend at this form of combat. The Empire In time the once known Vixnor Arena was raided by the imperial troops on Coruscant. I was captured and interrogated by a high ranking official, who, at the time, I thought saw something special in me. He did, but it was not till after he recruited me to be a soldier of the Empire that I discovered my Force Sensitivity.This high ranking official had discovered it. He had shown me to harness its power and to use it more efficiently in battle. As time passed, I was used for more important missions. Mercenary missions. My first assignment was to dispose of a pathetic peace of waste called Yurok Kin'ailo, the so called Prince of Tatooine, who was captured by the once formed Cyber Technologies. I was ordered as an executioner for a public event. Once I disposed of this criminal, I was asked to search his quarters for any information that might prove useful to the Empire. As I searched his quarters, I find a datacard with coordinates. The coordinates were that of Dathomir. I followed the coordinates and to my astonishment I found an actual living clone of Yurok. I had hid him there as I saw he was not like his former self. He was... Different. I let him live as a worker on the planet. The Empire had sent me on several other missions and training. It was shortly after that I realized that I wasn't being assigned. .. I was being tested! For my abilities. Why else would they train a force sensitive being to fly a tie fighter? It became clear. The ranking official was a Sith! I was being trained to be a Sith. I had confronted my commander and in a battle that did not go my way, I was left with little choice. He was obviously far more superior than I was at the time. The battle waged and I had to flee. I had flown to a planet called Ithor. There I had to run from the Sith. Until once again my former commander had found me. He didn't even bother to put a warrant out for my arrest. He just knew where to find me. Another battle had engaged. I was beaten badly. I was done for. But just then, I saw a flash and small creature came from behind and had slashed a vibro-blade accross this Sith Lord's chest, killing him. And I was freed. But the Noghri disappeared. But I felt his presence and I remember it well. Pod Racing Champion and going Home After my battle, I thought that I should lay low and hide on my home planet of Dathomir. When I arrived, I had asked some of my mothers contacts to see if the Empire was searching for me and what their next step was. I waited and waited and waited. And finally, the contacts returned and had given me information I was looking for. But what they discovered had shocked me. I shouldn't have been shocked, but I was. I should have known better. My application was erased from imperial record and there was no warrant for my arrest. The sith lord wanted to keep me all to himself. Possibly to over-throw the Empire. Feeling free from the thoughts of being hunted by an imperial fleet, I began travelling around the galaxy. I finally found myself on the planet of Sullust. I settled there for 3 and a half years. While there, I had taken up star-fighter piloting a speed racing. I was good. With my previously developed skill of flying and driving and with the force guiding me, I had decided to join the Annual Sullust Pod Racing tournament. He was instantly a hit. Having raced for 3 seasons, he was a 3 time champion. I became satisfied with my life and wanted to move on and settle down. I had finally discovered myself. Or so I thought anyway. I had returned to Dathomir to be with my mother. While I was staying there, I had some run-ins with Nightsisters. Many of the people that were dear to me since I was a child had been captured by the nightsisters. My best friend had gone missing. I was certain the nightsisters took him. After all, only me and my family and other peaceful tribes were living on the planet at the time. Who else could it have been? I vowed to find my companians and to have my revenge against the Nightsisters. New Alliance: Galactic Riviera One day, my mother and I received a transmission. My great Aunt Leena had passed away. And we were her Heirs. Both my mother and I gained a fortune. I started using my new fortune to build cities on Dathomir. Cities in which the tribes can dwell in. The truth was, this was more of a search and rescue operation. By cutting down forests and eliminating trees, I can chase the nightsisters away into a corner of the planet. Then, when the planet was developed and the Nightsisters trapped, I would get my revenge. I began building these cities and creating a new form of authority on the planet. I called them the Aruu police. In time, my parents came to a settlement on their divorce. Neither wanted the other to end up with the fortune they possessed. They turned it over to me and kept what they needed to survive for themselves. I continued to build my cities. But it was pointless. Dathomir was too big. I couldn't create a whole new Coruscant. I just did not have the credits or the manpower to do that. I did what I could, but I was losing hope. One day, an escape pod had crash-landed nearby one of the cities being constructed. I went in to search the pod for any casualties and to try and figure out what had happened out there. When I arrived at the crash site I saw two beings fighting off some wildlife. They had done well. I was about to help them, but they were already out of harms way. I was greeted by a Noghri by the name of Ezekiel and a wookie by the name of Titanes. One of which was a prisoner and the other which was a soldier belonging to the Empire. They had both flee'd from the empire to start a new life. When I was near Ezekiel, I sensed something. A presence I have sensed before. And then it hit me! I remember Ezekiel from my days of serving the Empire. And from my battle with the Sith Lord. This was the Noghri that had saved my life. I was endebted to him. Our trio became close... Together we formed a new faction based on Dathomir. We called it Riviera Medical. Together, with a new fortune, and new allies, I began constructing Alazhi farms on Dathomir. Within time, We had found several NightSisters and captured them and put them into concentration camps. I had interrogated many and discovered an unfortunate horror... All those they captured had been sacrificed and killed. They intended to use them as slaves, but they had rebelled and had their lives taken. I was enraged! I began torturing the nightsisters one by one. Even killing some. I couldn't believe I had lost all my companians from my early years, including my best friend. With the capture of the nightsisters, I became more and more enraged. The dark side of the force was starting to awaken in me. It made me stronger. And I liked it. Each nightsister I harmed brought me an inner satisfaction that would only be followed by guilt and loneliness. Nothing I was doing would bring back my friends. In time, Titanes and Ezekiel and I had formed more factions under the Riviera name. We had become so strong and successful that we formed a government. Galactic Riviera. I had at one point even been a Governor on Dathomir during the reign of Galactic Riviera. Months later, the faction became stronger and stronger. By this time, I had moved on to other things. I headed my own faction called Galactic Corporation which went under very quickly. I also became the chief editor of a News faction which also plumeted. Philanthropy and return to the Empire I decided to take the course of a philanthropist. I gave many poor beings credits to get started on their life journey. I decided I needed to leave Dathomir once again and start a new life on a new planet. The more I remained on Dathomir, the more I became engulfed in the Dark side. It was a like a drug, a poisenous drug. I needed to get away. Being around a planet with beings that lived off the dark side just was not a good Idea. I moved to a deserted planet called Lotide. There I began construction on 16 cities. I populated it with facilities and began a new world. This planet was also known as a mini-coruscant because it was at the time one of few planets which was constructed on from every inch of it. I had become the King of Lotide. Months later, I was discovered by the Empire once again. This time, Vodo Bonias came to me in person. He had told me the truth regarding my missing best friend. He told me that the night sisters still had him. I returned to Dathomir enraged and ready to free my friend. Emperor Bonias had warned me not to. He told me to train in the dark side of the force. HE told me that you can only beat the Dark side with the Dark side. I ignored what he told me. When I arrived at Dathomir, I had battled it out with the head night sister of the tribe of Keenee. I was losing badly. And when I was down, a swarm of nightsisters came out and joined the battle. I was certain I was doomed. Emperor Bonias had forseen the battle and came to my aid. He had killed all the nightsisters and saved my life. I thanked him and told him he was right. He offered me some wisdom. He told me that in exchange for what I owned, he would train me in the force. I handed everything over to him. He gave me a Sith name. He called me Darth Cypher. I was lost. I was mad. I had nowhere else to go. When I came on board an imperial Star Destroyer, I had learned some truths. I learned some truths about Titanes, Ezekiel and my family in which the Empire had done to them in the past. I learned other secrets. I tried to find an escape pod. When I had found one and head on over to it, all of a sudden everything inside my head went black. When I came to, I hadn't realized how long I had been out. I found myself in an abandoned monastery. The signs on the wall said it was the B'omarr Monastery. I dont know what had happened. I never even begun my training. I desperately tried to find a way out, but it was hopeless. There was no way out. I finally came to a realization that I would be there for a long time. Training and Redemption I had been meditating. I had been trapped for 4 months in this place. I had tried to train myself in the ways of the force. That was not easy. I had so much time to think and sort things out in my head and in my heart. After all this time, my inner journey had come to an end. I did not want to learn the dark side. I wanted to do what was right. I wanted to become a Jedi. It was the only way I could do what was right. It was now when I decided to use my ability in the force to save myself. I had decided to contact Ezekiel and Titanes... Through the Force. They would save me. "Titanes, Zeke... I need you...." As I muttered those words in solitary, from dehydration and lack of food to provide me with energy, my body gave out and I found myself becoming unconscious waiting for the inevitable. Thats when I found myself awake and outside the monastary on the ground. Apparently they residents of the monostary decided to take out the trash. After trading with some Jawa's for food and water, I headed back to the spaceport to retrieve my ship. It was then that I decided to join the Jedi Academy and have been training with them ever since. Accomplishments *Keibak Aruu has won the Annual Sullustan Pod Racing Tournament a total of 3 times, currently unmatched. *Has 32 Wins and 4 losses in the Vixnor Arena Tournament *Built up the entire planet of Lotide and payed for all funding of the planet. *Former Conversion from the Dark Side to the Light Side of the force. *Co-Founder of Galactic Riviera and other Riviera sub-factions. *Former Leader of Galactic Corporation. *Brought the former criminal Yurok Kin'ailo to justice. *Trained in the Jedi Order as a Jedi Padawan. *Promoted to Jedi Knight The Flying Rancor The Flying Rancor is Keibak's trusty ship. A YT-2000 modified with some extra weapons and built to accomodate more passengers while still being able to travel faster than any ship in the galaxy with maximum maneuvorability.With a highly customized body painting, Keibak truly admires this piece of equipment. Behind the Scenes Keibak Aruu was formerly Yurok, a character in the combine who was known as a notorious criminal having stolen from Cyber Technologies and having tried to crash an A-Wing into the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Yurok was also the self proclaimed Prince of Tatooine, bringing plenty of attention from the Empire, who sent 4 ISD's to the planet in order to catch him. Keibak had joined the combine as Yurok in December 1999. Some past jobs currently belonging to the player have been: *The Links Librarian *The News Letter Chief *Participating on the Descriptions Team *Assistant Sim Administrator Category:Individuals Category:Biographies Category:Compedians_who_support_the_New_Republic Category:Galactic_Empire Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Individuals Category:Biographies Category:Compedians_who_support_the_New_Republic Category:Galactic_Empire Category:Human Category:Jedi